


Everything for you

by Alanis



Category: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alanis/pseuds/Alanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would do everything for his brother, even save the world. But how do you explain to your friends that you have a brother, and that all you did was for him…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everything for you

Summary: He would do everything for his brother, even save the world. But how do you explain to your friends that you have a brother, and that all you did was for him…

Pairing: 01x05, 02x03 and 04x Harry there are going to be more pairings but not sure which one

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Gundam Wing or Harry Potter

Warnings: slash, male on male action

***

Chapter 1

„I am sorry for just barging in Lady Une but I need your help." said one of her best agents when he stepped inside of her office. Lady Une could just blink at him, she has never seen him this serious when not on a mission. This was something that must be very important since he decided to come to her office unannounced.

"Very well Agent since you are here you, can tell me what the problem is?"

"This is about the Family Reconstruction Act. Since you decided that it was necessary for us to be part of it and our date is not until next week I thought it would not matter if I asked now for your help or next week."

"Maxwell get to the point." Commanded Lady Une with a firm but yet curios tone in her voice.

"I have a brother Lady, a younger brother to be exact. When I was three years old our parents were killed and we were given to our Aunt. After a month my Uncle went to a business trip to L2 Colony and took me with him..."

Lady Une could just feel when realization hit her.

"So... you realized it! He left me on L2 without means to get back to Earth and my brother. Of course I could not just leave my baby brother with them so when I hit my 8 birthday I traveled on one of the shuttles to Earth to get my brother. As soon as I found him I took him with me but not two days later someone came and brought him back to our relatives."

"Wait a moment why would someone take only him back and not yourself?" Asked, horrified, Lady Une.

"I can assume you are aware of Sector 7," at her nod he continued. "Well my brother is Harry Potter."

At that revelation she could only sit back in her chair and look at Duo with horror. That was something she did not expect. When she took the command of the Preventors someone from the MoM came to inform her about their World and the current conflict in it. Of course she already knew from Treize about the Wizarding world and he showed her where to get information about it, but this was truly shocking.

"Do you have contact with your brother?"

"Lady I visit him as much as I can. Of course there are also the phone calls, but there is nothing I can do to take him from those bastards."

Now this got Unes attention.

"What do you mean?"

"They abuse my baby brother and I can't do anything, I tried, but every time there is a complain, it disappears. I know it has something to do with Dumbledore but, unless I've got guardianship, I can't do anything."

"Duo you are not yet eighteen, unless you've got proof they are unfit guardians I can't do anything."

At that Duo withdrew a file from his jacket and handed it to her. She opened it and almost got sick at the pictures inside of it. They were horrifying.

"Every time I saw my brother I documented: the bruises, welts, cuts and the broken bones. When I was not there he asked a friend of his to help him. There should even be a video of one of the beatings he got, is that enough or do you need more?"

"That is enough I am going to see what I can do, but why did you never give this information to the authorities?"

"Une I did that, and I can only say that I am glad I made a lot of copies 'cause all the information and the memories of the people that have seen it disappeared. Lady Une I would like you to help me get guardianship of my brother, and please don't tell the others about him I want to do that myself."

"Alright Agent, I am going to do everything I can. I am sure Vice Foreign Minister Darlian will also help. Get back to work Agent and let me deal with this." She said and send him on his way. She picked her phone and called two Agents who could help her, of course she would not mention that this was Duo's brother as he asked her.

"Lady Une you called us?" asked the blond Agent as he entered her office with a slight frown on his face as he did not see any of his friends expect Heero.

"Yes I have a delicate assignment for you two. I need you to investigate this family." She said when she handed them the file that she had made before they arrived at her office, about the Dursley family. She decided that, for now, she would not show them the file Duo gave her because the blond would be likely to go ZERO and kill all of them.

"This is top priority and nobody is to know about your mission not even your fellow pilots. You got a week to gather all you can about them." Quatre looked at his companion and in silent communication they decided what to do.

"Mission accepted!" said Heero talking for the first time since entering the office.

***

Quatre rubbed tiredly his eyes, he was investigating the finances of the Dursleys and in greater detail that of the firm where he worked: Grunnings. He worked only a day at it and he already has enough dirt on Vernon Dursley to put him behind bars for 20 years and that was only the surface, he dreaded what he would find out when he started to dig deeper. Heero too was thinking that there must be something more than just embezzlement, they just had to dig deeper. Two days later Trowa had to hold back his friend as he was ready to kill someone. He knew that Quatre was working on something but could not tell him so he grabbed his phone and called the one person that knew what was going on.

-Yui.- He heard the standard answer of his fellow pilot.

-Heero, Quatre is ready to kill- was all he said.

-Ten minutes.- And with that the line went dead. Ten minutes later Heero opened the door and with a nod takes Quatre to his study. When they were seated Heero just watched as Quatre got up and paced the floor to calm his nerves. He could not believe it, not only was the Dursley senior stealing from his firm and his nephew but the junior was selling his cousin as a punching bag. He could only imagine how the child must feeling. Heero sighed he knew it would not be good what he was going to hear but he still needed to know and Quatre was clearly much too upset to start.

"04 what did you find that has you clearly this upset?"

Heero could only watch as his friend paced in front of him and ignored his question. This wasn't good, it meant that whatever information Quatre obtained gave the reason as to why Lady Une put them on this case.

He was raging, these bastards were abusing a child and they were getting away with it. Oh they would pay, he was not one of the most powerful people in the ESUN for nothing. People were saying he was the nicest out of the pilots but his fellow pilots new better, he was more dangerous than Heero when angered. Quatre turned around and fixes his cold eyes at Heero.

"What did you find out?" he asked with a cold voice while struggling to rein ZERO in.

"Not overly much. I looked through their medical and school files. Petunia Dursley nee Evans is the most intelligent and healthy person in that household and that is not saying much. She was an average student and had a mix between B and C, she even got a college diploma in economy. As I said she is the most intelligent in the household, her husband was most C and a couple of B and D he did not go to college but worked his way up in the firm Grunnings. Their son however is an abysmal student: he failed a couple of grades. Their health is the same: Petunia is healthy except she is underweight, her husband had already two bypass operations and for their son is already planned one in the fall. There are a numbers of complains against them but all were turned down and the person that complained moved away. I hacked into their computer and found that they were paying various police officers, teachers, social services, even if I don't know why they pay social services."

"I can give you the reason why they paid social services: bribery money. In the house lives another person and that is Petunia Dursley's nephew. It seems that they are abusing him. Not only that but they are stealing from him too. I found out that Dudley Dursley was selling his cousin as a punching bag, I can only hope that he is not selling him for other purposes." Answered Quatre the silent question in Heeros eyes. His eyes glazed in anger as he remembered what they did to their family member.

"I am calling Une, we've got to get him out of there." continued Quatre while reaching for the phone.

"What is his name?" asked Heero while taking out his laptop.

"Harry Potter." Came the short answer. Heero tipped it in the program he had design to get all documents and information on people. When he looked through all the documents he frowned.

"How long is the child with these monsters?" asked Quatre as he waited to be let through to Lady Une.

"Not such a young child Quatre, he is fifteen and quite the genius." The blond gave him an incredible look as if he did not believe him. Suddenly the screen flared to show Lady Une.

-What do you have Agents?-

-The elder Dursley is guilty of embezzlement, bribery, thievery, coercing federal employees, abuse and neglect. The…- started Quatre but was interrupted by Heero.

-He is also guilty of holding a person against their will, because they don't have the guardianship of Harry Potter.-

At that statement Quatre seemed to force himself to calm while Lady Une had a small smile around her lips. This made everything much easier, and Duo would find himself the guardian of his brother in the next week. She had to inform him, but first she had to send Agents to the Dursley residence to get Mr. Potter and to arrest his relatives. After she heard the rest of the information.

-Winner, Yuy take Chang and Barton to take the Dursley's into custody, and bring Mr. Potter to HQ.-

-Lady Une I would like to ask if I could take Harry in, while we look if he has any other relatives?- Said Quatre in a voice that reminded them he was the CEO of Winner Corporation.

-We will see Agent, and now get him out of there.- answered Lady Una with a cryptic message and hung up. Heero and Quatre could only guess what was on her mind and for that they did not have time.

They decided to let the others know that it would be best if they changed into their Preventer uniforms.

They were somewhat glad that Duo was away on a mission, because neither Quatre nor Heero wanted to tell the hyperactive teenager that he could not go. Five minutes later the four pilots were on the way to the suburbia where the permanent residence of the Dursley family was. On the way there Quatre explained where they were going and why. He told them how in the house should be at least four persons one of them a victim.

When they arrived Heero took over and banged at the door of Privet Drive number 4. A couple of moments later the door was opened by a thin woman that looked like horse.

"How can I help you?" she asked with a rather sickening sweet voice, when she saw their uniforms.

"Petunia Dursley?" asked Wufei, and at her nod he took the warrant out of his pocket and showed it into her face.

"You are under arrest." With these words he took her by the arm and put the handcuffs on.

While he was doing that the other three went inside and tried to apprehend the large man that sat in the kitchen. Wufei was just giving the woman over to one of the Agents that came with them as backup when they heard a gunshot. Wufei immediately took off running into the house with his gun drawn.

What he saw made his blood boil. The younger Dursley held on a figure with a gun directed at his head. He had taken his cousin hostage. He was slowly backing through the hallway to the front door where Wufei stood and waited for him. Since Dudley's back was to the door he did not see what the other pilots saw. Relief washed through their eyes when they saw Wufei. The elder Dursley could not warn his son since he was unconscious on the floor.

A second later Dudley was lying on the floor unconscious and his cousin collapsed on his side.

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned Quatre while trying to get a reading of his feelings. They were there but only faintly and moments later there was nothing as Harry fainted.

Two hours later they were sitting in Lady Une's office and giving their report as to what happened when they were arresting the Dursleys.

"After Wufei left to read the rights and put her in the car we were getting in the house. It seemed that the elder Dursley was sitting and eating breakfast. As soon as he saw us he jumped, how he did it I've got no idea, and lunged at me. He probably thought that I would be the easiest victim. Of course I got out of the way and let Heero handle him because we agreed that I would look for the victim in the house. The commotion brought the younger Dursley onto the stairs but he vanished immediately upstairs. At first I thought that he wanted to get out of the way until we heard the gunshot. The older one was already down so we all concentrated on the younger one, who had the innocent in his hands and a gun pointed at said victims head. He started to demand that we let him and his parents go when Wufei put him down. The victim fell unconscious only moments later. The medic team saw that he was injured and transported him to the hospital where they saw that the damage was not only from that day but from before." Une nodded at Quatres explanation, everything seemed to come out nicely.

"I talked to Sally abut Mr. Potter's condition and she said that even with all the injuries he should be healed enough by Saturday to leave the hospital. Of course he is going to take it easy for at least a month after he is released." She said and they looked at her with surprise in their eyes. That was unsuspected especially since it was already Wednesday. They all nodded.

"Lady Une did you think about my question? I have enough place so another one won't matter and he needs someone who will care about him?" Lady Une sighed, Quatre was nothing if not stubborn. She promised Duo she would not say anything about his brother but how should she explain to Quatre that he could not take him in but would still end living with him.

"Agent Winner I am not sure as of yet where Mr. Potter is going to be placed, if everything ends well you are going to live with him." Of course he did not know how he will end with them, and she let him have the impression that he would take care of the boy as a guardian. She nodded, yes her wording was perfect. Now, she only needed to tell them about a guard at the hospital. They did not know it but their victim was a high profile, and could be taken anytime.

"Agent Maxwell is going to be back tonight. I know you usually don't keep secrets between each other but I ask you to not tell him what happened? In the meantime I want a guard with the boy 24 hours. You are to choose suitable guards for him and make a rotation plan." At their nod she dismissed them. The pilots decided that they would not trust someone other than themselves to guard the boy. It seemed that he was important since Lady Une decided he needed a guard.

***

The next morning they were all sitting at the breakfast table, well all except Wufei, who had guard duty. Duo was looking through the newspaper, what was really weird to see or so thought Quatre, and every now and then scribbled something on the paper in front of him. Trowa looked worried at his boyfriend because Duo was not only quiet but was behaving in such a unlikely manner. He decided to see what was so important to have all of Duo's attention occupied. For god's sake he did not even get his morning kiss. It frustrated Trowa to no end that all things that Duo usually did and he thought of them as granted weren't happening today. He picked the paper in front of his lover and read through it, and it puzzled him. He gave the paper to Quatre and, as he was reading it, a frown started making his way on his face.

"Duo, why are you looking at apartments for renting?" asked a confused Quatre the question, that was not only in his mind but in Trowas too.

"I am looking for a place to live." Came the short answer from Duo. Now all the pilots were confused and Trowa was a little worried. Was he not happy with them, Duo never complained but that did not mean he was happy. Did he really miss that much and did not see how his lover was not happy. Quatre rubbed the spot of his heart. The feeling he was registering from Trowa were self-destructive, he had to find out what was happening before Trowa manifested the feelings constantly. Why was he looking for a place to live when they were already living with Quatre in his mansion since the end of the war. Quatre hoped not one of them moved away. Just the thought of them being gone hurt him. He did not want to be alone.

"Why are you doing that? Don't you like it here anymore? Did we something wrong?" asked Quatre with worry in his voice.

"What? No, that's not it Quatre. I love it here. I love living with all of you." Hurried Duo to shoo his friend's worries. Quatre smiled but he still wanted to know why Duo was looking for a place to live.

"Well, then why?" Duo sighed, he was not getting out of this one.

"It seems that someone is coming to live with me, I can't tell you more so don't ask. But I did not want to impose on you Quatre with somebody you don't even know."

"Don't worry Duo. It's alright I am going to tell Rashid that we are getting a guest. Do you know when?"

"If they are coming then it's either Saturday or Sunday. Thanks Q-ball!" said Duo with his usual jokester tone. Quatre just smiled and left the room to make accommodations, Heero just nodded at Trowa and Duo and left too, probably to take his shift at the hospital.

Duo leaned back in his chair and thought about how he would tell his friends that he had a brother when arms sneaked around his waist and dragged him onto somebody's lap. Duo only smiled and snuggled into the chest of his boyfriend.

"I am sorry I did not tell you before, I just was not certain how."

"Why?" came the one word question from his quiet boyfriend. Duo sighed, that was a good question, why? Why did he not tell him that someone was coming, why was he not certain how to tell Trowa about what he was doing? He knew he would have a lot of questions to answer when they meet his brother but for now he would keep him secret. He wasn't even sure if he could get his brother. Well, he decided, if not he would just kidnap him and disappear.

"I am scared, I want him to come and I want you to meet him but what if it goes wrong. I think I just have this fear that something could go wrong if I said something, and I can't just risk it." Trowa only nodded and bent down to kiss Duo and then said,

"It will be alright!" and Duo believed him.

The days until Saturday were spend in the hospital guarding the silent boy and speculating who Duo's guest might be. Every time Quatre had guard duty he tried to talk to the silent boy who just sat at the window and stared out. He was resigned that the boy had more mental scars than he thought.

Saturday morning he decided that all of the pilots who knew about Harry would go and keep him company until he was released. As soon as they stepped into the room they noticed something different. Harry was looking different, it was as if they did not even look at him beforehand, he could just be described as unearthly beautiful. He was small for his age about 5 feet 7 and he looked delicate, as if a small wind could take him of his feet. He had long ebony black hair with red, white and green highlights. It was as long as Duos but he did not wear it in a braid, he had it loosely in a tail, but he did have bangs that were everywhere. The most prominent thing on him were his eyes: they shone like emeralds when the light hit them. He had a small delicate nose and kissable lips, at least that was what Quatre thought before shoving that though from his head. He wore low riding black jeans that seemed to hug his hips and butt and a too large green sweatshirt.

Harry sat at the window and watched the scenery in deep thought. He missed his brother. The last time he saw him was last year and last they talked was two months ago, that was why he was wearing his brothers sweatshirt, it offered comfort. He was scared that something happened to his brother, he was fighting in a war. What if he did not survive, what would he do? He had no idea. The guys that guarded him were somewhat nice, the blonde one was trying to cheer him up but did not succeed even if he did look hot. They all were nice looking the highest of them scared Harry a little since he was at least 6 foot 3. He knew instinctively that the blonde was the most dangerous with his 6 feet 1 even if he had the nicest expression of all of them. He knew that he would be the most protected with the blonde. That did not mean the others were weak. Oh no, he could say with certain that all of them were dangerous if provoked. He felt the most protected with the blonde but he could feel the most with the dark silent one. He knew they probably had the most in common. Well the blonde said he would probably live with them so he would see how the things would progress. He really should say something. Just as he was opening his mouth to say something the door banged open, four guns were directed at the intruder and he was clinging to his brother and crying.

***

Duo found himself that morning in Lady Une's office. He knew she would finally give him her answer. He was nervous, what if she said no? could he really kidnap his brother and leave his friends and Trowa, his lover behind? He thought so. Even if he would miss them, his brother would, from now on, be his first priority. He deserved a little happiness after all that had happened. He would have done so before but it was not safe, what with the war going on, so he had decided that he would help end it and he did it to keep his brother safe. The door opened suddenly and brought Duo out of his thoughts. Lady Une was sitting back in her chair and watched him for a couple of moments. When he could no longer wait he blurted out:

"Well?

Une smiled at that, took some papers and gave them to him.

"I have the Dursleys arrested for abuse, thievery, keeping him against his will and attempted murder. They were arrested Wednesday and your brother was brought to the hospital. He was greatly injured…" she could not end the sentence because Duo exploded.

"HE WHAT?" The Agents that heard it shivered in fear. Duo was not called the God of Death for nothing. And a lot of agents heard him.

"Calm down Duo, I could not tell you beforehand because the paperwork had to get through first." He only nodded at that, took the necessary papers and after she told him where his brother was he left.

He practically ran through the corridors of the preventer HQ and the hospital and, as soon as he saw the room where his brother was, banged in without care and he rushed to the side of Harry.

"Baby, oh it's good that you are here. Nobody is going to take you away again I missed you so much. I am sorry that I did not call but I was working to get you out of there. I am so sorry. You are safe now! I love you so much!" said Duo all that and more while hugging Harry tightly to his chest as if afraid that he would disappear if he let go. The other pilots watched all in confusion when the initial panic disappeared. Harry, meanwhile, cried in his brother shirt and was saying again and again.

"I thought you left me, I thought you died." After a couple of minutes he calmed down but still hold onto Duo as if he would disappear if he let lose. Quatre made a noise in the back of his throat to attract the attention that there were still people in the room. Duo looked up and was, at first, surprised to see them there but then he let out a sigh thinking that it had something to do with Lady Une. He looked at the faces and saw Quatre's, Wufei's and Heero's curious look, but what he saw in Trowa's eyes was hurt and that gave him the motivation to explain.

"Hi guys, didn't know you were here."

Tbc…

 

_This story is going to be written, don't know when but chapter 2 is almost finished. I hope you like it and please do leave a review._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you need to be aware before you start reading this chapter is that I hate it, with passion. I am writing this chapter as long as the first one was complete which is over a year ago. There has been over a hundred versions of this chapter, some were bad some not so much. This last week I went through the 30 versions that I kept and well I took one worked on it and well this came out. Now be aware this is the least horrible version and I would rather skip this chapter if it wasn't this important. If you don't like it, well your bad not mine. This is for all the reviewers I couldn't belive how much support the one chapter got. Thank you. I understand if you stop reading the story after this chapter ;p

_Last time:_

_Duo looked up and was at first surprised to see them there but then he let out a sigh thinking that it had something to do with Lady Une. He looked at the faces and saw Quatre's, Wufei's and Heero's curious look, but what he saw in Trowa's eyes was hurt and that gave him the motivation to explain._

" _Hi guys, didn't know you were here."_

Chapter 2

"What?" asked Harry from his brother's arms. He looked around and saw the boys that were his guards still standing in the room.

"Oh sorry forgot, Dai these are my guards even if I don't know their names but… hey did you say guys does that mean you know them?" started Harry looking from one to the other.

"Uh yes I do! How about we go home and we talk" asked a sheepish Duo his friends and his brother. Harry only nodded and got up. He looked around the room grabbed his brother hand and tugged him to the door. When they finally arrived at Quatres mansion they all got into the kitchen where Quatre was already putting the pot with the water for the tea on the stove.

"So how about you introduce us Dai?" Asked Harry, while looking at the boys in question. Duo only nodded while tugging his brother closer to himself not noticing the hurt look of Trowa.

"Alright, the blond guy is Quatre Raberba Winner. The Chinese is Chang Wufei, but I call him Fei-Fei or Wuffers or anything else that I can think of." Continued Duo ignoring Wufei's growl.

"Mister tall, dark and broody is Heero Yuy or Hee-chan. And the biggest with the funny hair is my boyfriend Trowa Barton."

"Guys this is Hadrian James Potter." At their nod Harry smiled shyly. He approached Trowa looked him in the eye and moments later smiled.

"It is nice to meet my brother's boyfriend and his friends of course. He told me much about you." He said looking at the others for the last part. At their confused looks he asked.

"What?"

"Brother?" was the one word question from Trowa. Harry growled.

"Are you telling me that Dai did not say anything." At their nods he turned around with an angry look and barked at Duo who was retreating.

"Damien Sirius Potter, are you telling me you did not tell your friends, YOUR BOYFRIEND, that you have a brother?" he captured the larger teen at his braid and held him.

"You Idiot, don't you think. What must poor Trowa have thought when he saw me in your arms, apologize now and just for that no playing with my hair tonight." Duo immediately whined at that, he loved to play with his brothers hair. The other pilots were just stunned, here was a person that had Duo under control not only that but he was the brother of said teen. Trowa smiled lightly, the fear he had disappeared instantly as soon as he heard that Harry was Duo's brother. Of course he was a little confused as to how he had a brother, but he was sure everything would end up right. Harry that was still growling at his brothers back grabbed Trowa's hand, led him to a chair and started to look through the kitchen. The other pilots all took seats at the table while looking curiously what Harry was doing.

"So you have a brother Duo, how come you never mentioned him?" asked a slightly miffed Wufei.

Duo shifted in his seat while looking anywhere but at his friends. His policy was that he never lied how would he do that without telling them about the wizarding world.

"Well you see it is complicated…"

"You can tell them Dai, I talked with Lady Une yesterday and she said they had the necessary clearance." Interrupted Harry him whit his head somewhere in the fridge.

"Do you have the album with you it would probably help explain if they saw it for themselves?"

"Don't know you have to ask them… actually what did you do with my things? Did you take them with you are did you left them at the Dursleys?" asked now Harry with questioning eyes.

"If you could be more specific, we could tell you what happened?"

"Oh that would be my trunk, book bag and Hedwig of course!"

"And who is Hedwig?" Asked Heero irritated over the fact that they had to dig for every bit of information.

"My owl of course!" answered Harry as if it is the most normal thing to have an owl. Wufei opened his mouth to ask why he had an owl but Quatre just shook his head and answered Harry's question about his things.

"I am sorry to tell you but we are going to have to go back there since nobody thought to take your stuff with them."

"Then it is a good thing that I let Hedwig out that morning just before you came. But we will have to go today since she will be worried. Oh and Dai you promised me that as soon as I am out of that hellhole we could go shopping." Duo only nodded clearly happy about the thought to go shopping, while all the other pilots looked strange at Harry when he mentioned a worried owl.

"Well you are going to have to call Richard anyway, so why don't you tell him to meet us in Harrods after lunch though Harry."

"Excuse us but don't forget that you have some explanations to do, and just who is Richard?" Wufei finally asked the questions that were on everybody's mind. Harry looked at his brother with sad eyes not saying anything and after Duo nodded he turned around to make lunch. Duo only sighed, he was upset that his brother was so sad but he could not change the past and this was part of it. He knew that if he did not start explaining soon Heero would start interrogating him.

"There are things that you have to be aware before I start the explanation. I am sure you noticed the different energies on earth. You can literary feel them. That is because it's the natural energy of mother earth. Every person that was ever born has this energy in themselves but only every tenth has the control over it. They call it magic. I know, I know," Duo said when he saw their disbelieving gazes, "but keep in mind that I can prove it. These people created their own secret community out of necessity after the witch burnings. So far every country on the earth has a magical community. Now that the essentials are out of the way you should now that in this community there are still good guys and bad guys. There is a dark lord, he is a bad guy, trying to take over the world." Duo would have continued if he did not see his brothers shaking head. "He was!" formed Harry with his lips knowing that Duo could read lips. Duo looked at him in surprise at that and after moments communicating with their eyes he continued.

"He was trying to take over the world. Our parents were targets even before we were born for defying him but then Harry was born and they were even a bigger target."

"You too! Just because you did not have a prophecy over your head did not mean that Voldemort wanted you any lesser dead. In fact he was looking for you in the past months just because you were a Potter." Ranted Harry at his bother for not including himself in the family. The rest of the pilots just watched them in wonder at what they have just heard. It was simply unbelievable. That there existed a world with things that they heard about in children tales was beyond their comprehension.

"How do you plan to prove that?" asked Wufei with a skeptical frown.

"Can we take one step after another, how about you let me explain everything and then I prove everything that I said."

"Alright."

"Where was I, ah yes… when Voldemort decided that he would believe in some prophecy he attacked our family on Halloween. He killed our parents but when he tried to kill Harry the killing course rebounded and took him out. Now we were orphans and the headmaster from Hogwarts, the school for magic, decided to leave us with our mothers sister aunt Petunia. She hated everything that had to do with magic especially Harry and me. Since the headmaster threatened her she could not get rid of Harry but I did not have such protection. That is why after a month into our stay Uncle Vernon took me to L2 and left me there. Now you must realize that there isn't much magic in the colonies, not enough to form the talent to control it, after extended stay you become a squib. And I did, I lost the ability to control the energy but since it could not take my whole control it left me with the ability to remember my brother. I was only three years old when we were separated but I knew I couldn't forget him, and the magic in me helped me along. It gave me the ability to remember my brother and to control the shadows. Now since I could remember him and knew where he was I decided I would go and get him. That was just after Solo and the others died. I came to Earth hidden in a shuttle and went to Private Drive. I had luck and my brother was working in the garden the same day, of course I needed some time to convince the little tyke but I did. I found out how they treated him and I took him away. We were in London for a couple of days and just as we were about to board a shuttle back to L2 hidden, to get out of the country Dumbledore found us and took Harry back to the Dursley's it was to late for me to get of the shuttle though."

Quatre put his hand on his chest, just above his heart where he was feeling the feelings of everyone else in the room. There where no surprises in the feelings of his friends, Wufei was feeling disbelief and anger at the in justice done to the two brothers, Heero was feeling the same as Wufei, Trowa though while he anticipated the relief that Duo wasn't cheating, the anger and the disbelief he did not except the budding feeling of protectiveness' towards Duo's brother. Duo well, it hurt to feel his feelings right now thanks to the self-loathing that is overcoming his brother in arms while he is telling the story. He tried to focus his gift on the now youngest member of their little family and before he could try and distinguish between the emotions he had to create a wall between them. Harry's emotions were a mess a destructive mess. Quatre decided he would have to talk to Duo about it.

"Baby, do you want to tell us what happened to Voldemort?" asked Duo knowing Harry would decline at least for now. He could always get his brother to open up on a later date, maybe when they were alone.

"Alright, now that we have some answers and as long as you can prove them," Quatre looked at the two brothers as he said that part, " we have some decisions to make. Like how are we going to keep you save from that world."

Everyone nodded, well except Harry he just looked into the pot of soup he made.

"How dangerous is this Dumbledore guy?" asked Heero in full warrior stance.

"Very, he is the head of the wizengamont, which is their version of the parliament, the head of the international confederation of magical beings and the headmaster to the most prestigious magical school in the world."

"We should definitively leave the country, there is nothing in England more that is keeping us. We came here only because of the terrorist attacks and we caught them last month. Do you think that will be enough?" Was Quatre's intput.

"No, Dumbledore is a persistent bastard, but it will give us time to regroup." Was Duo's answer. What no one noticed is how every time they mentioned Dumbledore's name Harry's eyes shone with fresh tears. Finally Duo looked at his brother and in concern asked:

"Baby B. what is wrong?"

"You don't have to worry about Dumbledore."

"Why?" Trowa asked for the first time that evening.

"I killed him!"

_Tbc…_


	3. Chapter 3

Everything for you

Summary: He would do everything for his brother, even save the world. But how do you explain to your friends that you have a brother, and that all you did was for him…

Pairing: 01x05, 02x03 and 04x Harry there are going to be more pairings but not sure which one

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Gundam Wing or Harry Potter

Warnings: slash, male on male action

Beta:

Last time: "I killed him!"

Chapter 3

Duo still couldn't believe what his brother said. He always hoped he could protect him from the ugliness of war but it seemed he failed spectacularly in his task. He closed his eyes in the hope that when he opened them everything would be just a nasty dream. He wanted to let his brother be a innocent for much longer, he knew intellectually that it wouldn't be possible what with the prophecy saying it would be either his brother or the dark tosser, he had a plan though as to how he would get his brother out of that. Now it was useless.

The door to his room opened, he looked up knowing it wouldn't be his brother although hoping it would be. It was his lover, Trowa.

"You shouldn't have left!" said his lover. Duo knew he was right but how could he stay. After his brother confessed to the fact that he killed Dumbledore, Duo ran. After all he will run and hide but he will never lie. If he had stayed he would have to confront the feelings of disappointment. He wasn't disappointed in his brother who probably had to do it to save his life but rather in him self since he wasn't there. He was never there when his brother needed him the most. Not when Harry had to find out that Voldemort was after him, not when Dumbledore kept pushing him to kill Voldemort and especially not when he was attacked and had to kill the two bastards who wanted to control him.

"I know." Duo sighed." But what was I supposed to do, he is my little brother he shouldn't have had to lose his innocence."

Trowa approached the bed where Duo was sitting. He sat next to him and did the only thing he knew that his lover needed right now. Duo did not need to hear empty platitudes but he did need someone to lean on. He embraced his lover. Duo sighed and allowed himself to relax into Trowas arms.

"I should have been there, I should have protected him better." Mumbled Duo. Trowa just let him talk knowing he needed to get it of his chest.

"I had a plan and everything, Harry wouldn't had to kill anyone but I was to busy saving lives of people I never met rather then helping my brother."

"Not your fault!" said Trowa.

"What…what else did he say?" asked Duo thinking his brother must have said something after he ran from the room at Harry's declaration that he killed Dumbledore.

"Nothing, he was upset and ran, just like his brother."

"I should go talk to him." Duo made to stand up but Trowa wouldn't let him.

"Later!" came the monosyllabic answer at Duo's questioning look when Trowa did not let him go. Duo started to shake his head so Trowa elaborated.

"Quatre went after him."

***

Harry did not know where to he was running. He only knew he needed to get away. He had hoped his brother would understand why he did what he did and not think him as a murderer like all his other friends called him. He always knew that the Weasley's and Hermione put more stock into Dumbledore than their friendship. What he did not know though that even after they saw how Dumbledore tried to kill him they did not see his retaliation as self defense they called it murder. He was rather glad there were other witnesses as well or he would have been in prison by now.

Harry suddenly stopped. This spot was perfect, all he needed now was some height and he could be alone. He started to climb the tree; he was standing in front of. It was the largest tree on the property and he climbed it almost to the top. He always found some sort of peace of mind when he was over 10 feet in the air. It felt as if nothing could get to him up there. He had hoped his brother wouldn't hate him for the fact that he killed someone but the hope was rather small, after all Damien always did everything he could to protect and keep him innocent. He sighed. He hoped his brother would forgive him for what he had done.

"Harry!" called a soft voice as if trying not to jack him from his thoughts. Harry looked down and saw Quatre, who was starting to climb the tree, although he wasn't as proficient as Harry was.

"Are you ok?" asked Quatre as he was finally seated on a branch underneath Harry. He would have climbed higher but the higher branches did not look as if they could support his weight. Harry did not give a verbal answer, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"You know Duo doesn't hate you?!"

Harry just gave a deep sigh as an answer.

"You took him by surprise when you told us what happened. He was rather disappointed and angry but not at you but rather at himself." When Quatre said that Harry looked up at him asking to clarify what he meant with that.

"I can't imagine what it was like for you two, knowing you have someone who would be there for you unconditionally but always getting separated by other people who did not want you to have someone."

Quatre sighed. He knew what he would tell Harry was private but he had the feeling as if Harry should know. Quatre always knew how the others were feeling, they always came to him to talk, he sometimes felt like a psychologist.

"Duo did not have it easy. Not during the war, before or even after. He lost a lot of his friends, there is a reason he calls himself Shinigami. He was always worrying over something, when I met him I though it was because of the war but after it ended, his worry did not stop."

"How can you know how he feels?" asked Harry for the first time since Quatre started talking.

"I have a gift, I call it my Space Heart, it allows me to feel other people feelings, especially of those who are close to me."

"You're an Empath?" Harry gasped. Quatre only nodded as a answer and suddenly he could not feel any emotions from the other boy. It was as if he shut them down.

"What did you do?" asked Quatre astonished while he rubbed his chest just over his heart.

"I put up my Occlumency shields, it shields my mind and emotions from foreign intrusion." Explained Harry.

"I am sorry if you feel I violated your privacy but I can't really help it." Apologized a sheepish Quatre. He looked at his feet. This was a reason why he rarely told people. Most of the time they feel as if he does it on purpose. Suddenly he felt a little shame and gratefulness. He knew it weren't his own feelings so he looked at Harry surprised.

At the look he was getting from Quatre Harry ducked his head while his cheeks turned red.

"Thank you." Whispered Quatre with gratitude. Harry was the first person outside of the other pilots who accepted the fact that Quatre couldn't help his Space heart.

"Maybe I can help you learn to control your gift sometime." Said Harry with the blush still staining his cheeks and Quatre could only think of only one word to describe Harry, adorable.

"If you want." Said Quatre gaining his confidence back with Harry's acceptance of his gift.

"But now about Duo, Harry he wasn't angry at you. He was angry at himself and disappointed. The way I know Duo he was angry at not being there to help you and disappointed that he could not take that burden of your shoulders. He loves you and he just wishes you had never gone through what you went through when you killed the two bastards."

"Thank you." Harry nodded. Quatre suddenly had the feeling of the need to be alone, so he only smiled, climbed down and went back to the house.

Harry sat in the tree for the rest of the day and thought about what Quatre said. He knew the blond was right, after all Damien was rather protective of him. He never noticed the periodical checks from the other pilots on him. Every hour one of them would come out to see if he was still all right. At about dinner time, Heero came and got him for dinner. Harry was rather tired so he did what was asked of him and went to bed where he went to blissful sleep.

***

The next morning, rather early, around six, the door to his room cracked open and a head peeked in, a head with a long brown braid. When Duo saw that Harry was still asleep he bounced into the room to wake him. He knew his brother did not like a violent wake up call thanks to his childhood so he came to the bed and slightly shook the younger boys shoulder. Harry grumbled at that and burrowed himself deeper into his pillow. Duo only chuckled at his brother cuteness and tried again. Now Harry turned around and ignored the shaking. Duo grinned as he had a idea. He took the end of his braid and stroked it across Harrys face. The younger boy scrunched his face up and swatted with his hand in front of it, while he did that he mumbled.

"Dai, leav' alone. Sleep!"

"Come on baby, I've got plans." Said Duo trying to get Harry up. Harry suddenly blinked his eyes and looked at his brother astonished.

"Dai?" came the questioning tone, not believing his brother was actually there.

"Oh baby boy I am so sorry." Said Duo when he saw his brothers look and sat onto the bed and pulled Harry into his arms.

"You don't hate me?" came the timid question from within Duos arms. Duo shook his head immediately at that.

"No baby, I don't hate you. I hate the bastards that made you do that and I am angry at myself for not being there but I could never, you hear me, never hate you."

"Ok, I love you Dai." Came the relived voice.

"I love you to Harry." And while he said that he kissed his brothers temple. Then he remembered why he was in his brothers room at the crack of the dawn and grinned.

"Now come on, get up and dressed, we need to go."

Harry could only watch confused but happy as Duo bounced around the room to gather his brothers clothes to get him ready. When Duo stopped and saw Harry still sitting on the bed he glared impatiently but with humor and said:

"Well what are you waiting for, we don't have all day." While gesturing to the clothes he put on the bed.

"Where are we going?" Harry dared to ask while putting on his shirt.

"Well you wanted to get your things and Hedwig from Durzkaban, then we need to go to Gringotts afterwards a meeting with Richard, shopping and then well who knows."

"Are the others coming?" wondered Harry slightly subdued at the thought he had to share his brother for the day.

"Nope, just you and me. A whole day just for ourselves and if we don't get finished I told the others we would make a weekend of it."

Harry could only smile at that. He never had much of his brother, what with them getting separated thanks to the manipulative old bastard so he would enjoy every moment where he and his brother were together, after all life was short and he should know the best being at the border to deaths kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Long time no see. I am sorry. This story just came to a halt. Today I went through my writings to see if I can't get inspiration for the next chapter when I realized that chapter 3 was finished and I never posted it. I apologize because of it. Don't expect much but I will try.
> 
> P.S. Sorry about the grammar, don't have a beta, if you see a mistake let me know and I'll change it.


End file.
